shopkins_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Soak Up The Sun
Soak Up The Sun is the fourth song featured in The TylerTales Movie: A Shoppie in Distress. It was recorded by American artist Sheryl Crow. It was released in March 2002 as the lead single from her album C'mon C'mon. The song, which features backing vocals by Liz Phair, peaked at number one on the Billboard Adult Top 40 chart and reached number five on the Hot Adult Contemporary Tracks chart and number 17 on the Hot 100 chart, receiving a Gold certification from the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA) in 2005 for sales exceeding 500,000 copies. In addition, "Soak Up the Sun" (remixed by noted DJ Victor Calderone) spent one week at number one on the Billboard Hot Dance Club Play chart in June 2002; to date, this is Crow's only song to top this chart. In Europe, it reached number 16 on the UK Singles Chart and number 15 in Austria and Switzerland, while in New Zealand, the song reached number 19. The song was also included on the album "Nolee Mix" which was released to promote the My Scene dolls. The song was a staple of radio airplay during the summer of 2002. Lyrics :My friend the communist :Holds meetings in his RV :I can't afford his gas :So I'm stuck here watching tv :I don't have digital :I don't have diddly squat :It's not having what you want :It's wanting what you've got :I'm gonna soak up the sun :I'm gonna tell everyone :To lighten up, I'm gonna tell 'em that :I've got no one to blame :For every time I feel lame :I'm looking up :I'm gonna soak up the sun :I'm gonna soak up the sun :I've got a crummy job :It don't pay near enough :To buy the things it takes :To win me some of your love :Every time I turn around :I'm looking up, you're looking down :Maybe something's wrong with you :That makes you act the way you do :I'm gonna soak up the sun :I'm gonna tell everyone :To lighten up, I'm gonna tell 'em that :I've got no one to blame :For every time I feel lame :I'm looking up :I'm gonna soak up the sun :While it's still free :I'm gonna soak up the sun :Before it goes out on me :Don't have no master suite :But I'm still the king of me :You have a fancy ride, but baby :I'm the one who has the key :Every time I turn around :I'm looking up, you're looking down :Maybe something's wrong with you :That makes you act the way you do :Maybe I am crazy too :I'm gonna soak up the sun :I'm gonna tell everyone :To lighten up, I'm gonna tell 'em that :I've got no one to blame :For every time I feel lame :I'm looking up :I'm gonna soak up the sun :Got my 45 on :So I can rock on Characters *Peppa-Mint *Tyler (cameo) *Rainbow Kate (cameo) *Jessicake (cameo) *Donatina (cameo) Trivia *The song was shortened for the movie. In Other Languages Category:Songs